


abo 非典型alpha

by xifeng404



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xifeng404/pseuds/xifeng404
Summary: 大概是幼年体alex和瑞秋妈妈生活在一起的故事(其实主要是妈妈的故事)以后有想法了写续
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	abo 非典型alpha

在原本的世界，大家对彼此的认知只有omega、beta和alpha。

直到哥伦布发现了新大陆。

于是大家发现原来这个世界上不只有他们这样的人 。

还有瘦小灵活的印第安人，黝黑粗犷的非洲人。

虽然一开始因为语言不通而惊慌不已，但很快就有少数聪明人反应过来了。

哦，也许不能说是聪明人，他们只不过是被兽性侵占了脑子的生物。

他们通过野兽特有的一种粗暴行为，帮助大家确定了一件事。

于是大家又镇定下来了，因为abo的法则适用于所有的人类。

从此，肤色决定出身，性别决定未来。

亚历山大第一百零三次看着手中的人类性别指南对这句话感到嘲讽。

他坐在一颗无人光顾的椰树底下，面前是一小片无人光顾的沙滩，昏黄的太阳光把海面映出一种名贵的东方丝绸质感。

这是他的秘密基地。

他是白人，没错，是肤色等级中最高的那个。他还是个alpha，没错，也是性别等级中最高的那一个。

他理应属于这岛上最高贵的那个群体。

那个靠着脸，可以肆意的释放自己的信息素压迫别人的金字塔顶层。

但他不是。

因为他的妈妈并没有在神的旨意下，循规蹈矩的接受一个比自己大二十岁的白人男性alpha在法律意义上的婚姻关系。

她逃离了。她从那个只是轻轻瞥一眼就会让她油然窒息的alpha身边逃走，从那个执意让她嫁人的家庭逃走，甚至从那个她从出生就居住的小岛上逃走。

亚历山大那可怜的母亲是个omega，但她不是那种omega，那种典型，但凡有根蛛丝缠到身上就会认命，毫不挣扎等待死亡的omega。

瑞秋是个勇敢的omega。她从小就跟别的白人omega女孩不一样，哦，不对，不只是omega，她甚至比那些alpha男孩还不一样。她能比那些笨拙的小alpha还快得窜到一颗高高的椰树上；她能动作轻快地钻入海里徒手抓住那些印第安小奴隶们可能得用木叉才能抓住的鱼儿；她还能砍倒比两个黑奴小alpha还要多的甘蔗。

可是这又有什么用呢？你是个omega，就算你跳得比腿部肌肉最发达的黑人alpha高，就算你能打中比冷静的beta神枪手还要多的猎物，那，又有什么用呢？

你是个omega。

瑞秋的父亲一边抓起烟袋狠狠地抽了一口，一边语重心长的说道。

瑞秋看着她beta父亲在烟雾下朦胧阴暗的脸，看着她omega母亲缩在阴影处带着一丝恐惧看向她的眼神，哪怕这种对话在这个家里已经发生过很多次了，她还是忍不住在内心瞠目结舌。

所以当她看到那个满脸兽欲的alpha，手持着那张只需要她父亲同意就能获得的结婚纸时，她逃了。

但她逃得不够快，成年白人男性alpha的力气可比那些小小的、营养不良、天天只能点头哈腰地在奴隶主的施舍下获得一小点果腹食物的黑奴alpha强多了。

只一霎那，白人alpha就轻而易举的把小只的omega女孩压到了床上，木头在巨大的重力下不堪重负的发出微弱又绝望的嘎吱声，就像瑞秋一样。可怜的女孩脖子被擎住，呼吸不由自主的加快，脸色绛紫，这是她此生第一次体验到濒死感。

“呵，我还以为有多难搞呢，原来也和别的没什么区别。”男人看着瑞秋试图掰开他手但无力的手，在她快要昏过去的那一刻，慢吞吞的放开了手，声音微哑，轻蔑中带着股瑞秋不明所以的兴奋劲儿说道。

瑞秋好不容易喘过气，下意识捂着自己的脖子，用这辈子最惊恐又愤怒的眼神看着那个绿色眼睛的alpha。

“别这么看我，你父亲早就告诉我啦，你不是个好omega，你需要好好的管教。”

“所以今天只是第一课。”

“以后的日子还长着呢。”男人激动的舔了舔嘴，露出了一个自认为非常礼貌的微笑，但瑞秋却感觉自己像是看到了地狱之门的开启。

所以这个勇敢的omega在付出了左手手臂骨折，右边的后牙被打掉一颗，还有一只无法听清海浪哗哗声的耳朵后，成功的逃离了。

但是哪怕是最勇敢的omega也无法摆脱那样的心理阴影。

亚历山大，我希望你，永远的记住，人类不应当粗暴的、简单的、草草的以abo来区分。

瑞秋在亚历山大六岁分化为alpha的时候把他带到这片无人的海滩一遍遍的对他重复。

小孩因为分化发烧而红彤彤的脸庞有些迷惑，他那蓝得发紫的瞳孔透着一丝恐惧，他不明白母亲为什么如此郑重其事的、近似发疯般的对他说着一件岛上其他小孩的母亲永远不会讨论的事。

然后从那个时候，他的母亲就变了。

她不再亲昵的叫他alex，也不再高兴时轻柔的抚摸亚历山大的红棕色的头发，更不会再用温柔的、那种母亲特有的语气与男孩交流。

她变得冷酷又无情。

愤怒又恐惧。

在分化为alpha的第二个星期，亚历山大就被母亲塞进了一所隐蔽的地下犹太私塾。哦，对，他不能进入正统的天主教学堂，因为他是个私生子，他是母亲在逃离那个可怕的小岛后，在最脆弱无助的时候与一个据说是苏格兰贵族的alpha先生冲动下得到的产物。

两个人情迷意乱时发出的靡靡之音可带不了任何法律效应。

所以亚历山大是个私生子。

而汉密尔顿，亚历山大的名，则是他生父留给他唯一的东西。

因为这个所谓的苏格兰贵族，不过是个典型的游荡浪子，是一个继承不到家产的贵族，是一个只能靠着他的兄长才能活下去的米虫。

并且，这位汉密尔顿先生甘于这样的生活。

所以他拿着兄长的资助，来到新世界，来到这片热带小岛上，选择快乐的以采摘与家乡苏格兰毫不像似的野花为己任。

瑞秋也是其中一朵。

一朵虽然被暴雷吓得有些许凋零，但仍然颇有丝滋味的野花。

谁让她曾经是一只大胆的omega呢。

贵族先生用他那与生俱来的贵族气质，好好的呵护了下这朵小花，然后在野花即将被驯化成家花的那一刻，就被骨子里与生俱来的流浪感驱使着毫无顾忌的去寻找下一位美人儿了。

从此，暴躁、粗鲁、肆意妄为、无所顾忌组成了瑞秋对alpha所有的印象。

所以，哪怕他们的生活拮据，母亲也毫不犹豫的把年轻的小汉密尔顿踢进了学费不菲学校。

“你为什么不是个beta呢？”

母亲有的时候会喃喃道。

“你应该是个beta，alpha和omega不过是野兽，beta才是人。”

瑞秋不停地向亚历山大灌输这样的观点。

所以亚历山大讨厌自己，他讨厌alpha的自己，讨厌岛上那些无时不刻都在交配的alpha，也讨厌那些逆来顺受的omega。

为什么，为什么我不是beta呢？

亚历山大抓起一把沙子，又放任白花花的小点点从他的手缝中流走。

beta多好啊，他们闻不到信息素，他们也不用闻信息素，他们可以用自己想要的的方式、轻柔的、缓慢的去爱一个人，他们是有规则的、冷静的，而不像那些alpha，混乱，只存在兽欲，一旦放出了信息素就两眼通红恨不得扯断下omega脖子。

亚历山大是那所犹太学校里最天才的学生。他总是在读书，他试图用读书来克制住内心那种alpha特有的欲望。他总是在不停的写作，企图用这种方式消磨掉alpha的精力。

他总是想，如果他不那么alpha，他的母亲会不再用恐惧中又带着一丝恐惧的目光看他么？会眼角带笑的和他交流吗？甚至，重新温柔的喊他alex吗？

应该是会的吧，于是，小汉密尔顿先生又继续埋头翻看起手上这本艰涩难懂的书来。


End file.
